


1000 Oceans.

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you think about your family, Francoise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000 Oceans.

**Track 9: 1000 Oceans.**

_And if I find you  
Will you still remember  
Playing at trains  
Or does this little blue ball  
Just fade away?  
1000 Oceans, Tori Amos._

Francoise couldn’t help but giggle at Albert’s attempts of speaking French, even more when the cyborg said that it had been years since the last time he spoke it and even then it hadn’t been good.

“It wasn’t terrible.” She offered, her arm entwined with Albert’s as they walked through Paris while Joe, Pyunma and the professor ran some errands. “It was just…”

Albert’s lips quirked in a smile, snorting. “Terrible. You can say it, I won’t be offended. Just don’t tell 002 and we’re all set.”

She giggled again. “It’s a deal. Although it was quite amusing, asking the girl if she didn’t have fish-colored flowers…” she waved the rose she had gotten anyway, biting her lip to not laugh anymore.

Albert snorted again. “See when I buy you another flower.” Then, a tad evilly. “Or if 002 and 009 ever do-”

“Albert!”

She was delighted when he chuckled a bit, so much that Francoise laughed, leaning against him and then they walked in amicable silence, Francoise guiding the way because even if it had been years, she could still find her way through her beloved city. Albert had asked about a park and she had said that yes, she knew that park, a park in which she used to go when she was nothing but a little girl when her parents were still alive and Jean Paul would chase after her all the way to the trees and over the fountain.

“Francoise?”

“Yes?”

“Haven’t you thought about your family? About searching for them?”

She sighed a bit. “I do.”

“And?”

Another sigh. “My brother might not be alive. And if he is alive and I find him, I’d have to tell him about…” she waved a hand, indicating them both, but the gesture indicated that it was also about their other comrades. 

They were getting close to the park and Francoise smiled, already hearing the happy laughs of children running around and that soothe her a bit. There were some things that never changed.

“What would you do in my place, Albert?” She asked, carefully keeping her eyes in front of her as they turned a corner and crossed the street, twirling her rose a bit, wondering if she’d get an answer. It was always hard to know what to expect from Albert with these situations and at the first sign of discomfort from her friend she was ready to apologize. In fact, since he stayed quiet, she was just about to do so when Albert spoke.

“I’d probably search for them and see them from afar.” Albert said calmly, stopping in front of a park. Francoise was confused until she heard a girl calling _‘Grandfather!’_ in French and she followed that voice just to see an old man in a wheelchair who smiled when a ten years old blonde girl ran towards him with a ball.

 _“Ahh, Francine!”_ the grandfather said with a happy voice, green eyes warm and wrinkles of too many smiles shifting. Francoise felt Albert’s hand squeeze hers and he squeezed back, unable to do anything else. _“Is everything alright?”_

_“I saw a big blue butterfly, grandfather! It was beautiful!”_

“How?” Francoise kept her eyes fixed over the grandfather and his granddaughter, so the girl move behind the wheelchair to push the old man down the road towards where her discovery had been; but her voice was small and tight, tears threatening to fall of green eyes.

“I asked around.” Albert said softly and Francoise leaned her head against his arm, taking a deep breath to try and keep her tears from falling down.

“Thank you.” She whispered, sniffing a bit. A gloved hand brushed her cheek, as if to brush any tears that might have run free even after her valiant effort.

“Anytime.”


End file.
